Real Famliy?
by Loud.Angel
Summary: Everything Harry Potter believed about being an only child and his parents, has just came crashing down around his feet. With a new face,some unknown Secrets revealed, and an old freind, will Harry Potter ever be the same? Or will everything change?


In some part of the remote part of the forest, in a little wooden cabin,  
with a (classical) garden and a white picket fence, a young black haired  
teen was preparing toast. Being winter, she was rugged up in tight black  
muggle jeans, a black long sleeve-turtleneck top, white boots with a 2  
inch heel and a white tight zip-up jacket that ends just below the belly  
button and black gloves showing no skin but on the head.  
The house was shut up, with no window or door open or unlocked. All cool  
spots were covered and the fire place, slowly flowing up the chimney, as  
the black haired 17 year old sat down to eat, with the wizard news paper.  
Turning the page until she got to the page she was up to ( I do that) and  
taking a bit out of her toast and started reading, until she came upon an  
important notice.

After facing voldermort without any help from the other wizard but his  
friends (golden trio (Ronald weasley and hermonie granger, a pure blood  
and muggle born.) harry potter has finally freed the world of voldermoert  
or once known as Tomas j riddle, leaving harry free to continue his life  
as if he was not but a normal child. Having lost his parents when he was a  
young baby to voldermort, harry has now announced he will continue his  
schooling at Hogwarts school witch craft and wizardry. Hermonie granger,  
harry potters best female friend, has decide she will join harry potter in  
going back to Hogwarts and completing her newt's along with Ronald weasley  
who has expressed plans to join the cuddly cannons, playing quidditch. To  
harry potter we thank him for all he has done for the world.

Black haired teens prov.

I picked my cup up and empted it and went in to the family room where her  
mail was waiting. Skimming through I picked a letter that had the Hogwarts  
mark, opening it up and reading it. As soon as I was done I waved my wand  
and my trunk flew from my room to my feet with all my cloths and books and  
personal gear flew in to the trunk where it would be, when she took it  
with her. Shrinking the trunk, once the last of the items flew in side, I  
stick it in her pocket and stepped outside, where it had been snowing.  
Slowly walking toward the shed at the back of the house I opened the door  
and grabbed a broom which I sat on and flew off. Soon I was flying above  
the town I live close to. I flew slowly until I was hitting the London  
barrier, where I speed up and decide to land in London's allies ways  
where no one would see me, sending my broom in to her trunk which I  
re-shrunk. Walking out of the allies ways I crossed the roads and walked  
towards an old looking bar, called 'leaky caldron'. Upon entering I  
noticed everyone's eyes had turned to look at me as I walked to the man at  
the front bar, palling out a wallet and showed him a little note that said  
'how do I get to Hogwarts or at least hogsmet?' Walking away he told me to  
follow, I still felt everyone's eyes on me, but when I moved everyone went  
dead quiet and two voice's from the back of the room went louder, I could  
hear the things they were talking about, 'who is she, Ron?', 'don't know  
mate, but she look like you' this Ron boy was louder and sounded worried.  
Looking around I came to see two boys sitting in the back of the place  
whispering. One had red hair and blue eyes, with freckles sprinkled all  
over his face, sitting next to people who looked like him was, someone  
who did look like her, instead of long black hair his was short and he  
wore glasses with a lightning bolt scar on his head. The same lightning bolt, raising my hand up to my head where I felt my scare. I watched as he winched, at the same time my scare started to burn.

Ok, so I think I better explain what I look like and are wearing so  
everyone knows, otherwise you'll have a hard time. My hairs long and  
ends at the hollow of my back, with crystal blue eyes that fill my  
face with a clam look, portraying an angel look. My hair tossed to the  
one side of my face, covering my right eye and my lightning bolt scar.  
My necks long giving me an elegant look, and my fingers nimble, my body  
frame is filled in the right places with all the right curves, long legs, and small feet, all give me the look of an angel. But trust me I'm able to pack one hell of a punch. OK back to the story.

Staring at the boy (who looked a little bit younger than me) a little longer, noticed that he was a bit under feed, and looking a bit unwell and unhappy. Realizing he was looking at me now I turned away and followed the man who I had found out was tom, the owner of the bar. I quietly follow him until he stopped. We were in hogsmet and it was a beautiful place, and in the distance was Hogwarts, saying good bye to tom I started my long walk to Hogwarts. After 1 and ½ I arrived at Hogwarts and now I had to find the headmaster, knowing Dumbledore was dead, I knew Minerva McGonagall would have taken the spot, walking to the goblin, I called out 'Albus Dumbledore' knowing McGonagall, she would make it a password, when the goblin moved and the steps appeared I walked up the steps to the office, where upon my first knock I was told to enter.

Upon my enter Minerva McGonagall jumped up and hugged me, thanking me for  
accepting the invite to join the school and for trying to help fix  
history. Soon after we started talking about what I had done and where I had been, I had told her I lived on the out skirts of town of where I had once lived. I had to ask, I had to find that kid, I had to find him.

Hang on I better explain my history first, before I go any farther. Ok. So when I was born my parents were 18, still in school. I lived with them until my baby brother, whom was is 2 years younger then me, and myself were attacked, our parents were killed and both my brother and I had a lightning bolt scare on our heads. When Sirius Black came we were split apart, my brother was taken to another relation to the family and I was taken to the orphanage where, they took care of me, when I turned 15 the lady in charge of the orphanage, madam Amelia, whom had lost her husband and son in the second war, and had grown up as an orphan, never had known her parents and deicide to open the orphanage. Anyway, madam Amelia came to speak to me, she had a old shoe box with her, she explained that when I was left with the orphanage, she'd woken up to banging, but when she got to the door there was no one there, instead she looked down and saw me silently crying on a door step by a man I new as Albus Dumbledore, with a shoe box in my arms. Taking me in Madam Amelia, tourt me everything i needed t knw after that.


End file.
